WITH YOU
by melonbread ff
Summary: "aku tidak akan berpaling darimu" ucap Baekhyun lantang. Dengan tangan bergetar di samping badannya. Daehyun melihat itu/aku akan selalu menemukanmu saat kau sedang melakukan hal bodoh dan saat kau kesepian/"benarkah kau depresi hampir 2 bulan setelah pertunangan itu? Apa.. kau sangat mencintaiku saat itu?"tanya Chanyeol/DAEBAEKYEOL
1. Chapter 1

**WITH YOU**

**DAEBAEKYEOL FANFICTION**

**BL, ROMANCE, ANGST.**

**please listening this song : Park Bom "don't cry" (acoustic ver.)**

**LOVE seems to change so easily,  
In place of our own greed, a painful scar is left,  
Gotta let you go  
And please don't cry**

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Kenapa kau masih mendiamkanku hah?! Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Chanyeol dipilih oleh Team Leader untuk menemaniku liputan di Jeju! Bukan atas kehendakku!"

Baekhyun menggedor pintu kamar seorang namja yang 5 tahun bersamanya. Kekasih pria-nya yang bernama Jung Daehyun. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar itu.

"YA! JANGAN BEGINI BODOH!"

Teriakkan Baekhyun makin keras disusul dengan butiran bening dipelupuk matanya. Saat sadar ia menangis, buru-buru dia menyekanya dengan kasar. Tidak, ini tidak perlu ditangisi, bukan dia yang salah, ini karena si bodoh Jung itu tidak bisa mengerti semua penjelasannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang saat team leader menunjuk Chanyeol yang dulu adalah mantan tunangannya menemaninya meliput pernikahan orang terkenal di Korea. Baginya tidak ada cinta lagi untuk namja brengsek yang meninggalkan pesta pertunangannya dengan yeoja lain. Chanyeol hanyalah bajingan dimata Baekhyun.

Cklek.

Sosok tampan dengan surai grey dan tatapan tajam keluar dari kamar itu. Baekhyun mundur perlahan. Jung Daehyun hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, namun aura Daehyun lebih kuat dan tinggi dari pada Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa Daehyun menjadi dominan di hubungan mereka, dan seolah Baekhyun adalah wanita-nya.

"kau berkata seperti itu saat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa lupa bagaimana kisah cintamu dengannya yang sangat menyentuh hatiku"

Daehyun menekankan kata 'menyentuh hati'. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa detail cerita cinta BaekYeol langsung dari Baekhyun. Ya, mereka dulu berteman saat Baekhyun menjalin cinta dengan Chanyeol. Dia adalah orang pertama tempat Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya. Sahabat terbaiknya, tangan kanannya, dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

"aku tidak akan berpaling darimu" ucap Baekhyun lantang. Dengan tangan bergetar di samping badannya. Daehyun melihat itu.

"jangan mencoba memberi alasan"

"mwo?"

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun tidak percaya. Dia sudah yakin traumanya terobati. Tidak ada lagi obsesinya pada Chanyeol. Itu semua sudah selesai dan tamat.

"kenapa kau jadi mencurigaiku? Bukankah kau selalu ada dipihakku?!"

"see! Ini yang salah dari otakmu... aku bukan lagi namja nerd yang selalu mendengarkan curahan hatimu tentang namja lain, aku tidak mau lagi diposisi itu"

Daehyun berbicara dengan tenang namun tiap katanya seolah belati yang menancap ditubuh Baekhyun.

"kau... kau berubah" lidah Baekhyun kelu, tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan ia katakan.

**I guess I was not really the person for you  
I couldn't hold back my stupid heart  
Which pained you  
And please don't cry**

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan pasportmu?"

Baekhyun mundur ketakutan didepan team leader. Saat ini crew dari tempat Baekhyun bekerja siap pulang ke Seoul. Baekhyun akhirnya tetap datang ke Jeju untuk liputan tanpa seijin Daehyun. Dia lelah jika harus bertengkar dengannya. Ini pekerjaan yang sangat penting untuk Baekhyun dia salah satu maknae di Jurnalist team dan karirnya harus terus meningkat jika ingin dipromosikan.

"Baek! Jika kau kehilangan pasport itu artinya kau harus tinggal disini dan lapor pada pihak berwajib" ujar salah satu crew wanita pada Baekhyun.

"jinjja? Eotthoke..."

Baekhyun langsung merasakan tubuhnya begitu berat. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh ditinggal sendiri di kota asing! Tidak demi Tuhan jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

"bagaimana ini team leader? Kita besok ada jadwal siaran penting!"

Baekhyun teringat bahwa besok dia juga harus menginterview. Seketika dia mendekati team leader dan memohon.

"hyung, tolong bawa aku ke Seoul, aku harus menghadiri liputan itu!aku sudah menantinya sejak seminggu lalu"

Team leader memijat keningnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia menatap sinis pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun entah kenapa selalu menjadi pembuat masalah di team mereka. Dia selalu menghitung semua kesalahan Baekhyun walaupun sangat sepele. Hanya pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun adalah anak pimpinan mereka. Karena dukungan Ayahnya Baekhyun berhasil masuk menjadi jurnalis diantara 1000 calon jurnalis yang mendaftar. Team leader sangat membenci hal seperti ini, pemimpinnya menggunakan posisinya dengan sewenang-wenang.

"oppa! Kurasa aku bisa menggantikannya, jadi kau bisa terhindar masalah dan Baekhyun cukup beri dia uang lebih agar bisa menyewa kamar dan tinggal sampai pasportnya kembali"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat saat Yeeun noona menawarkan hal itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan usulannya diterima karena Yeeun noona salah satu jurnalis andalan perusahaan. Tapi yang buruk dari wanita cantik ini adalah dia sangat memandang rendah Baekhyun. Alasannya? Karena Baekhyun Gay dan sok imut.

"baiklah! Ide bagus Yeeun! Jaa... ini kuberi kartu kreditku, gunakan sebaik mungkin, carilah tempat tinggal dan makan yang enak. Tenang saja aku tidak akan memotong gajimu"

Baekhyun merasa otaknya kosong. Dia menatap kepergian teamnya dengan lemah. Bagaimana ini?

_oooo_

Baekhyun duduk di bar sebuah kedai kopi paling terkenal di Jeju. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan dibalik tangannya yang dilipat. Dia tidak mau pulang ke hotel. Dia takut sendirian di tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Hanya di kedai ini dia sedikit tenang. Entahlah karena nama kedai ini yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang ia rindukan. "Honey-Cafe" saat ini hanya ada 5 pengunjung 3 barista dan 2 pelayan.

" tuan, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran pelayan, kemudian ia mendongak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat wajah pelayan itu. Begitu pula si pelayan terkejut melihat Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN?"

"TAEYEON NOONA?"

Taeyeon adalah mentor menyanyi Daehyun mengobrol hingga kafe hendak tutup.

"sepertinya kita keasikan ngobrol Baek, lihatlah sudah hampir tutup hahaha" Taeyeon terlihat kecewa. Baekhyun menanggapi dengan senyuman, dia juga tidak mau jika obrolan seru dengan Taeyeon harus sampai sini.

"annyeong Baek, selamat istirahat" pamit Taeyeon. Namun saat bersalaman tangan Taeyeon masih digenggam Baekhyun. Terlihat wajah Baekhyun begitu gelap.

"Baek, gwenchana?"

"ah, mian noona, aku banyak melamun"

"jinjja? Harusnya jika kau ada masalah kau tahu kan pada siapa kau mengadukannya?"

Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun tidak ada dengannya saat ini.

_oooooooooooo_

Di kamar hotel dia masih membiarkan semua lampu menyala, duduk menghadap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan laut Jeju. Tapi tetap saja keindahan itu tidak bisa menghapus ketakutan Baekhyun. Selama ini dia tidak pernah sendirian. Dia tinggal bersama hyungnya di apartemen. Jika hyungnya akan pergi maka dia selalu pergi ke tempat orang lain. Bahkan dia memaksa Baekbom hyung mengantarnya ke rumah Daehyun dulu sebelum dia berangkat ke airport tengah malam. Kali ini karena kebodohannya dia berakhir sendirian. Sudah 1 jam dia tidak bergeming, karena di sekitar pantai ada sepasang anak muda pria yang bermain di pantai. Tidak lazim memang, karena ini sudah tengah malam. Namun Baekhyun justru berterima kasih karena dia paling tidak merasakan kehadiran manusia lain.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, pemandangan berubah. Anak muda itu saling berciuman diatas pasir. Kemudian disusul gerakan saling mengelus punggung dan ciuman yang terus memanas. Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya, gila sekali pikirnya. Baekhyun melarikan diri setelah mereka membuka baju. Dia tidak mau mengotori pikirannya saat ini.

Wajahnya masih memerah teringat apa yang dilakukan sepasang gay tadi. Baginya skinship seperti itu hanya akan ia lakukan setelah menikah. Tapi melihat keberanian mereka Baekhyun sedikit iri. Dia belum pernah berciuman. Bohong memang, dia pernah berciuman dengan pria, namun bukan Daehyun. Dia sering berada pada situasi panas saat bersama Chanyeol dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun teringat bahwa Chanyeol tidak datang ke airport tadi. Team leader bilang dia ada urusan dan itu artinya Chanyeol masih ada di pulau Jeju. Baekhyun membuka ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Dia mungkin masih bisa bertahan 1 jam sendirian namun entah jika beberapa jam kemudian.

"yeobseo" suara Chanyeol terdengar seolah bangun tidur.

"Chanyeol, ini aku Baekhyun"

"eh? Baekhyun? Wae? Kenapa kau bisa menelfonku? Bukankah kau di pesawat?" sepertinya Chanyeol sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

"aku kehilangan passportku,jadi aku harus tetap tinggal disini"

"mwo? Dimana kau menghilangkannya? Kau sudah melapor pada polisi? Kau sudah dapat penginapan kan?" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat khawatir, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Hatinya sedikit bahagia, ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"yah, aku sudah melaporkannya, eumm... kau dimana Yeol? Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama team?" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"aku ada di hotel, Baek... sepertinya aku harus mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan"

Baekhyun terkejut. Dia sangat kaget mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ingin mengundurkan diri. Setahu dia Chanyeol sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai kameramen dan photografer, tentu saja Chanyeol sangat profesional.

"wae? Apa gajimu belum dinaikkan?"

"hahaha ani, Baek aku jadi membayangkan, kau sedang shock ya? Astaga wajahmu pasti lucu sekali sekarang"

"Ya! Aku serius Yoda!"

"hmm... aku senang kau masih memanggilku Yoda"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia baru saja memulai api di hati Chanyeol. Ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin. Entah kenapa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sangat pendiam namun hangat. Seperti saat dulu mereka masih bersama. Itu membuatnya takut, jika dia mulai menaruh perasaan lagi.

"kau tahu hotel Light?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"oh, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, apa kau menginap disana? Kau ingin aku kesana?"

Baekhyun terdiam, sekelebat bayangan Daehyun di masa lalunya mendatangi pikirannya.

Flashback

"Baek, hentikan! Kau jangan bertindak bodoh! Turun dari pagar sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun menggenggam erat pagar besi di atap sekolah. Dia terlihat akan loncat dari sana padahal gedung ini memiliki 5 tingkat. Baekhyun bisa mati begitu saja. Tapi salah satu temannya yang berpakaian sangat rapi dengan kemeja dikancingkan hingga atas khas kutu buku. Jung Daehyun mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari akalnya yang sudah tidak sehat.

"tidak Dae! Aku malu! Aku tidak mau hidup lagi dengan perasaan seperti ini!"

Baekhyun saat itu mengalami hari paling menyakitkan dihidupnya. Salah satu teman sekelasnya mengetahui orientasi sexsnya yang tidak lazim, menyukai sesama jenis. Parahnya dia membeberkannya ke penjuru sekolah termasuk pria yang sedang Baekhyun sukai... Park Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas straight. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa saat surat cinta untuk Chanyeol diambil paksa oleh temannya dan langsung diberikan pada Chanyeol.

"bukankah kau bilang akan menyatakan langsung pada Chanyeol tentang perasaanmu? Katakan saja daripada kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini!"

"tapi dia straight Dae~~~~" Baekhyun merengek

"apa kau peduli? Aku pernah dengar bahwa kau akan memperjuangkan perasaanmu tanpa mendengar kata orang, buktikan!"

"tapi Dae... a-aku tidak siap.. aku takut..."

"jika kau ditolak aku akan menghiburmu dengan satu truk es krim strawberry sampai kau kembali ceria"

"memangnya kau punya uang sebanyak itu?shireo! nanti aku gemuk!"

"YA! HAISHHH! Aku sudah lelah berdiri diterik panas begini dasar bodoh! Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani terjun dari sana jadi turun dan aku akan mentraktirmu es krim!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan dirinya, dia melirik ke bawah gedung. Sangat menakutkan hingga dia langsung turun dari sana. Daehyun menatapnya datar, sedangkan Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan malu.

" Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini? Bukankah kau berbeda kelas denganku?"

Daehyun menghela nafasnya. "itu tidak penting, aku akan selalu menemukanmu saat kau sedang melakukan hal bodoh dan saat kau kesepian"

Baekhyun memeluk Daehyun. Pria berkulit tan itu tersentak untuk pertama kali. Dia membeku didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"gumawo, aku selalu kembali ceria setelah kau datang, kau baik sekali Dae"

Daehyun merasakan pipinya memerah, tubuh Baekhyun begitu menempel padanya.

"i love you Baek" ucapnya.

Baekhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Daehyun yang salah tingkah setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"aku lebih mencintaimu chingu!" jawab Baekhyun ceria. Daehyun tersenyum. Baekhyun saat itu akan mulai percaya dengan perasaannya. Bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Flashback off

Pluk! Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia teringat hari itu, kalimat yang diucapkan Daehyun adalah serius dan langsung dari hatinya. Itu pertama kalinya dia mendengarkan Daehyun menyatakan kalimat "love" atau cinta padanya. Dadanya bergemuruh,ingin meledakkan hal yang tersembunyi dihatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti Daehyun sejak saat dia mengucapkan perasaannya untuk pertama kali?

"Baek, yeobseo.. Baekhyun" suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggilnya tanpa henti.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah ponselnya. Hatinya begitu sakit seperti saat di hari pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol...

Flashback

"tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan eyeliner-ku noona?! Eotthoke?!" Baekhyun merengek seperti anak kecil diruang rias. 30 menit lagi dia akan naik ke altar, mengucapkan janji pertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Yah, setelah menyatakan perasaannya dan berpacaran selama 3 tahun akhirnya tanpa diduga Chanyeol melamarnya. Tentu saja hati Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Dia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan teliti, memadukan kesukaan Chanyeol dan dirinya. Meskipun banyak ketidaksamaan mereka dalam selera namun Baekhyun tetap banyak menggunakan selera Chanyeol. Baginya Chanyeol segalanya. Mereka sudah sangat dekat seperti ada lem yang mengikat mereka.

"ada apa ini?" Daehyun memasuki ruang rias. Dia memakai tuxedo hitam dan rambutnya ia cat menjadi grey. Daehyun yang sekarang sangat keren dan manly. Hanya saja kesukaannya pada game membuatnya terlihat seperti otaku. Apalagi pekerjaannya sebagai progammer di perusahaan game Seoul mendukung obsesinya.

"eyeliner-ku tidak mereka bawa Dae~~~" Baekhyun bergelayut manja dilengan Daehyun. Dia tidak malu lagi menunjukkan sifat kekanakkannya pada sahabat dekatnya.

"astaga, begitu saja kau sampai berteriak? Haishh"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya "aku tidak bisa jika tanpa eyelinerku"

"lalu?" tanya Daehyun dengan tatapan malas.

"ada dilaci kaca rias dikamarku, laci nomer 2" Baekhyun langsung memberitahu tepatnya dimana dia menyimpan eyeliner cadangannya. Terdengar menyebalkan mungkin, karena dia menyuruh Daehyun mengambilkannya, namun dia tahu setelah ini Daehyun akan pergi ke rumahnya yang memakan waktu 5 menit dari tempat acara pernikahan. Daehyun selalu ada dan siap membantunya, itulah kenapa Baekhyun tahu bahwa Daehyun tidak akan menolaknya.

"hey Baek, apa kau pikir kau terlalu memanfaatkannya?"

Salah satu teman wanita kakaknya yang dia kenal membuka suara setelah Daehyun pergi. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya pada Yoona noona. Dia tidak suka jika disebut memanfaatkan Daehyun. Kenapa semua orang bilang begitu padanya?

"tidak! Kami ini berteman! Hal itu sudah lumrah!"

Yoona hendak membalas jawaban Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu saat hyung Baekhyun masuk ke ruang rias dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"gawat Baek! Chanyeol ... dia... kabur dari apartemennya..."

Baekhyun masih bingung, dia hanya menatap hyungnya linglung.

"apa kau sudah menelfon ponselnya?" tanya Yoona ikut panik.

"tidak ada jawaban, tuxedonya tergeletak begitu saja di bathup, dia mengosongkan seluruh lemarinya dan aku menemukan sebuah kartu pos dari england. Disitu tertulis 'emily sudah terbangun dari koma, dia berkata bahwa sangat merindukanmu' aku tidak tahu siapa itu emily"

"KELUAR DARI SINI! CEPAT TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras. Yoona menarik Baekbom untuk keluar dari sana.

"kasihan Baekhyun..." lirih Baekbom.

Kemudian terdengar suara tangisan Baekhyun yang menyayat hati. Dia menangis seolah ingin merusak suaranya sendiri. Sementara kedua orang tuanya menyusul datang. Nyonya Byun memeluk suaminya dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukan didepan kamar rias Baekhyun.

"apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa dekorasinya diambil lagi ahjussi?" Daehyun datang dan langsung menanyakan pada tuan Byun yang kebetulan ada didepan ruang Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian dia cepat membaca situasi ini. Nyonya Byun yang menangis dipelukkan suaminya, Baekbom hyung yang menundukkan wajahnya, dan wajah tuan Byun yang sendu.

"HAAAAAA. HIKS... HAA..."

Tangisan Baekhyun langsung menghancurkan hatinya.

bagaimana mungkin cinta berubah dengan mudahnya?

Flashback off

Baekhyun masih merasakan pelukkan Daehyun dan kalimat yang menenangkannya. Daehyun menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya sepanjang malam dengan suara honey-nya. Mereka tidur karena kelelahan dengan membagi pelukkan. Saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia akan lebih hancur jika kehilangan Daehyun. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Daehyun.

Jung Daehyun... saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan Daehyun... Baekhyun kemudian menangis.. dia menyesali sifat egoisnya... saat ini dia hanya butuh Daehyun... hanya Daehyun...

alunan suara ringtone yang di setting untuk panggilan oleh seseorang berbunyi. Baekhyun masih berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dia ikut bernyanyi bersama alunan ringtone itu, lagu lawas roberta flack "the first time ever i saw your face"

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time, my love  
And it would last till the end of time, my love

The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face

Wait...

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Ponselnya memang berbunyi. Lalu lagu itu adalah nada khusus untuk panggilan dari... Daehyun

"yeobseo..." Baekhyun masih belum percaya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak mendengar suara ketukan? Cepat buka pintunya Baek"

Baekhyun tertegun. Itu memang suara Daehyun. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Kakinya melangkah turun dari ranjang dan mendekati pintu. Jemarinya bergetar memegang kenop pintu.

Cklek

Pria dengan wajah tampan, kulit tan, bibir penuh, dan rambut hitam. Membawa backpack, berpakaian sangat santai, bahkan hanya memakai sandal. Baekhyun masih ingin mendeskripsikan sosok dihadapannya ketika...

"apa kau ketiduran? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Tadinya Baekhyun pikir ini hanya imajinasinya saja.

"hei, jawab pertanyaanku" wajah pria itu mendekat 10 cm didepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat melihat dirinya di manik mata pria ini. Menghanyutkannya dalam dasar lautan. Tidak, bahkan lebih dalam dari itu.

CUP.

Baekhyun mencuri kecupan tepat dibibir Daehyun. Waktu seolah berhenti dan udara di Jeju mendadak panas. Saling menatap kearah lawan, tangan Baekhyun mengawali keheningan itu dengan mengelus pipi Daehyun. Membuat friksi disekujur tubuh Daehyun.

"aku.. merindukanmu Dae... demi Tuhan... aku sangat merindukanmu... hiks"

Melihat butiran air yang hendak lolos dari kelopak mata Baekhyun membuat Daehyun langsung menariknya dalam pelukan. Merangkul kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang kali. Tangis Baekhyun meledak, dia mengucapkan maaf ditengah tangisnya, dia menyesal. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar erat dipinggang Daehyun makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Daehyun.

Here is the end for the both of us,  
And until the world would allow our love then,

Baekhyun merangkul leher Daehyun, tersenyum manis setelah ditenangkan lagi oleh suara Daehyun yang menyanyikan lullaby untuknya. Mereka hanya saling melemparkan senyuman tanpa kata-kata. Karena dengan kata saja tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan mereka. Perasaan cinta dan rindu.

Ting-tong.

Bel kamar hotel Baekhyun berbunyi. Daehyun menatap heran ke arah pintu.

"apa kau memanggil pelayanan kamar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut sambil memainkan surai Daehyun dengan jemarinya. Dia suka karena Daehyun mengecat hitam rambutnya, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Baek, bagaimana jika ada sesuatu penting, kau kan baru saja kehilangan pasportmu"

Baekhyun terkejut, dari mana Daehyun tahu tentang pasportnya? Dan bodohnya lagi kenapa Baekhyun tidak berfikir tentang apa yang membuat Daehyun tiba-tiba ada di Jeju.

"shireo~ aku masih ingin memelukmu~" baekhyun menggapai wajah Daehyun dan mengecup pipi Daehyun.

"eyy, jangan membuat seseorang menunggu didepan pintu seperti itu Baek" Daehyun mengungkit kejadian tadi karena dia menunggu didepan kamar Baekhyun hingga 30 menit. Dia benci menunggu sebenarnya tapi rasa benci itu musnah sejak dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Karena yang dia lakukan hanya menunggu dan mendapatkan cintanya berkat itu. Kadang kau ingin membuat cinta datang segera padamu, namun kau tidak bisa karena dia butuh waktu, waktu untuk menyadarkannya dari bayang cinta yang lain.

"ayolah" bujuk Daehyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan lagi bibirnya, kemudian dia memunggungi Daehyun, menempatkan kedua lengan Daehyun untuk melingkar diperutnya dan menuntun mereka berdua ke pintu masuk. Daehyun terkekeh dan membiarkan tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat manis ini.

"nuguseyo?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Daehyun sedikit mencuri kecupan di cuping telinga Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mencubiti lengan Daehyun karena geli.

"emm... ini aku Baek, Chanyeol"

Suasana mendadak dingin. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Kecupan di telinganya pun tidak terasa lagi. Punggung Baekhyun serasa dingin. Suasana tidak menyenangkan ini datang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa. Dia tidak mau keluar. Tidak akan. Dia bersama Daehyun sekarang. Apalagi untuk menemui Chanyeol. Hell NO!

Baekhyun menatap takut saat Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah ke dekat pintu. Membuka pintu itu namun tubuhnya tetap berada dibalik pintu. Berdiri menghadap Baekhyun dengan membuka setengah pintu.

"hai, anyeong Baek"

Baekhyun masih linglung. Dia melihat Daehyun dibalik pintu itu berdiri melihatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya.

"ke-kenapa kau disini?" Baekhyun semakin sakit melihat ekspresi kosong Daehyun.

"ah itu, aku khawatir padamu, kau memutuskan panggilan begitu saja.. kupikir kau sedang ada masalah jadi aku datang memastikan"

Mati kau Baekhyun. Kau melakukan kesalahan fatal didepan Daehyun.

"ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebaiknya kau kembali ke hotelmu ini sudah larut malam"

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol segera pergi. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi menelfon Chanyeol. Itu adalah kesalahannya. Sudah berulang kali dia bersumpah pada dirinya tidak akan lagi menemui Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak belum bisa meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya sejak dia kembali ke Seoul 3 minggu lalu dan kebetulan bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingin tahu keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"benarkah kau depresi hampir 2 bulan setelah pertunangan itu? Apa.. kau sangat mencintaiku saat itu?"

DEG.

Baekhyun menatap lurus pada mata pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Dia tidak tahu untuk siapa pertanyaan itu dan apakah hal itu perlu ia jawab. Chanyeol masih menunggu jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun. Hati Baekhyun sedikit sakit karena pertanyaan itu.

"2 bulan aku menjalani terapi di rumah sakit jiwa untuk mengembalikan keadaan psikologisku. Awal terapi aku hampir membunuh diriku karena terapist itu mensugestikan hal yang mustahil padaku... yaitu untuk melupakanmu"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada sinis. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan kemudian Chanyeol nanti akan memanfaatkannya.

Hiks

Baekhyun hampir melonjak kaget saat mendengar suara tangisan dari Chanyeol. Dia terkejut, Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Baekhyun. Justru Baekhyun yang sangat cengeng. Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya mencoba menenangkan diri.

"a-aku harus pergi ke Amerika saat itu, adikku baru saja terbangung dari komanya, aku bahagia Baek dan berniat membawamu bersamaku, tapi setelah menceritakan tentang aku yang memutuskan menyukai pria tiba-tiba saja orangtuaku menentang. Maafkan aku Baek, orangtuaku bukanlah yang selama ini kau kenal, mereka hanya pengasuhku, aku tidak pernah berani mengatakan hal ini pada Ayahku karena beliau adalah pastour terhormat, maaf aku begitu pengecut Baek..."

Seolah seperti tersambar petir, Baekhyun hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak berpegangan pada daun pintu. Takdir mempermainkannya begitu kejam, hal yang paling bodoh dilakukan Chanyeol adalah dia tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, setidaknya jika Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol dihari itu dan meengatakan akan membatalkan pertunangannya pun akan ia coba untuk menata hatinya. Tapi dia pergi begitu saja.

"tidak pernah sekalipun aku menjalin cinta dengan seseorang setelah meninggalkanmu, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku tidak akan menghianatimu, hanya kau Baek... tapi kali ini aku bisa apa? mianhae..." chanyeol menunduk dalam, dia menangis lirih.

Baekhyun menepuk puncak kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah... kembalilah padaku" lirih Chanyeol.

It's okay baby please don't cry,  
This long journey is about to end.  
But someday, we will meet again,  
In the next life, we will see each other again

Daehyun merasakan kakinya tidak memiliki tenaga, perlahan tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

"Baekhyun-ah... kembalilah padaku"

Mata Daehyun memerah, merasakan hatinya yang kembali pecah berkeping-keping. Bahkan kali ini dia hancur lebur. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menang dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun kalah darinya. Bahkan Daehyun masih sedikit percaya jika Baekhyun berbohong tentang dia sudah melupakan Chanyeol.

Padahal mereka sudah bersama...

Baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika dia mencintainya...

Hanya Daehyun yang ia butuhkan dibumi ini...

Tapi Daehyun juga pernah mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang lebih indah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah pria pertama yang membuatnya merasakan cinta...

Bukan Daehyun, karena mereka sudah terlalu sering bersama sejak dulu...

Tidak ada persahabatan yang begitu lama menjadi perasaan cinta, mungkin hanya sementara, karena kemudian mereka akan kembali memperlakukannya seperti teman... tepat sekali.

Mata Daehyun kemudian memberat, dia sangat kelelahan.

Sekitar 4 jam lalu dia masih berkutat dengan program barunya di ruang kerja. Menghabiskan malam untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Kali ini proyek yang ia garap cukup besar. Dia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini dan mencoba bekerja sebaik mungkin.

"hey Jung, ponselmu berbunyi!"

Teriak salah satu staff, aku tersenyum kecil melihat sms yang datang dari ibu Baekhyun.

-Dae, apa kau sudah dapat kabar Baekhyun?-

Daehyun mempoutkan bibirnya, dia jadi teringat saat pagi tadi mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun dan menemukan kamarnya kosong, pembantunya bilang dia pergi ke Jeju dan tanpa memberitahunya.

-tidak eommonim, wae?-

-dia kehilangan pasportnya, jadi dia harus tinggal di Jeju sendirian untuk mengurusi passportnya-

Daehyun langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuju airport untuk menyusul Baekhyun. dia tahu bagaimana rasa takut Baekhyun sendiri jauh dari rumahnya.

Dengan berlarian dia mendapatkan tiket langsung ke Jeju. Dia mencoba menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun dengan ponsel GPS. Beruntung Daehyun tidak harus berlari kesana-kemari, dia langsung menemukan tempat penginapan Baekyun.

Tubuhnya terforsir seminggu untuk mengerjakan proyeknya, itulah kenapa dia begitu sensitif dan mudah terpancing amarah hingga membuatnya ribut dengan Baekhyun. kantung dimatanya makin jelas dan hitam.

Lelah...

Itulah yang dirasakan Daehyun...

Hingga dia terlelap...

...

TBC

annyeong ^^ ketemu saya lagi dengan FF terbaru daebaekyeol hahahaha

tenang... ini aku jadiin twoshoot doang kok, dan jangan lupa review ^^

FF ini aku buat untuk menghibur daehyun stan skaligus daebaek shipper, saranku kita tetap memberi semangat pada Daehyun, we love him :3


	2. Chapter 2

**WITH YOU**

**DAEBAEKYEOL FANFICTION**

**BL, ROMANCE, ANGST.**

**...**

**sorry to late update :(**

**happy reading ^^**

Daehyun membuka matanya saat dirasakan cahaya matahari pagi muncul dari jendela. Dia sudah berada diatas ranjang Queen size hotel Light. Kamar Baekhyun.

Dia memutar badannya kesamping. Disambut senyuman manis dari namja ber-eyeliner itu. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Daehyun.

"selamat pagi" sapanya pelan.

Daehyun ingin tersenyum,tapi otot dimulutnya sama sekali tidak merespon keinginannya. Dia hanya menatap Baekhyun lurus. Namja mungil didekapan Daehyun menjadi khawatir, ada yang janggal dari tatapan Daehyun.

"eum, apa semalam kau tidak enak badan? Kau harusnya mengatakan dari awal Dae... kau pingsan semalam..."

Daehyun melihat wajah Baekhyun yang khawatir. Jadi semalam dia pingsan. Daehyun baru teringat memiliki darah rendah, dia sangat mudah lelah. Namun karena sifat keras kepalanya dia mengerjakan setumpuk pekerjaan yang luarbiasa ketatnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mudah pingsan, atau mungkin dia sudah mencapai batas lelah.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung, Daehyun sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun yang ditanyakannya.

"kau masih sakit? Aku panggilkan dokter ya" Baekhyun bangkit mencoba meraih ponselnya. Namun kemudian dia hanya menimang-nimang ponselnya, puppy eyes itu kembali menatap Daehyun.

"aku tidak tahu nomer dokter di Jeju... eotthoke? Hiks andweeeee kau tidak boleh mati disini... andweeeeeeee"

Baekhyun meraung seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Daehyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia menarik ujung baju Baekhyun. baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan mata memerah.

"kau hanya perlu mengambilkan air putih dan aku akan meminum obatku"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Dia segera mengambil air putih dan obat Daehyun.

Senja akan tiba, namun baik Daehyun maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Saat ini Daehyun sedang duduk di sofa dengan notebook dipangkuan dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

"Dae, kau tidak mau mandi?" Baekhyun menenteng peralatan mandinya dan berhenti didepan Daehyun.

"hmm... sebentar lagi" tangan Daehyun masih menari-nari diatas keyboard dan pandangannya 100% ke layar.

"ck, jangan bekerja terlalu keras! Kau juga perlu kesegaran untuk berfikir!" omelnya.

"aku akan mandi Baek, kau cepatlah mandi, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mandi bersamaku?"

Byun Baekhyun melayangkan handuknya ke tangan Daehyun. Memukulnya dengan handuk, Daehyun mendongak karena Baekhyun makin brutal memukulnya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dia sepertinya malu.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa tebakanku benar?" goda Jung.

"YA! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MANDI BERSAMA MESUM SEPERTIMU?"

Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kasar.

"mesum? Bukannya dia yang sering membuka komik yaoi? Dasar..." Daehyun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Waaaaaaaah segarnya~"

Baekhyun membiarkan angin sore di pantai Jeju menerpa wajahnya. Setelah dia selesai mandi tadi dengan memaksa dia menyeret Daehyun untuk keluar dari kamar dan menemaninya ke pantai. Daehyun mengenakan kaos putih oblong dan celana pendek hitam. Dia tidak membawa cukup baju ganti dan akhirnya dia hanya duduk di tepi menyaksikan Baekhyun bermain di pinggir pantai.

"Dae~~ ayo kemari~~ airnya sejuk sekali~~" ujar Baekhyun bahagia.

Pria bermarga Jung itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah nyaman duduk diatas pasir.

Baekhyun tak lama kemudian mendekati Daehyun dan duduk disebelahnya. Nafasnya agak memburu karena berlarian di pantai. Terlihat wajahnya begitu sumringah melihat pantai. Daehyun menemukan wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik sore ini.

"lelah?" tanya Daehyun

Baekhyun mengangguk "yah lumayan, tapi tubuhku segar sekali, menyenangkan melihat pantai"

Daehyun tersenyum simpul, dia merentangkan kedua kakinya dan menepuk tempat didepannya "kemari"

Namja mungil itu langsung beringsut ke tubuh Daehyun dan merasakan nyaman saat Daehyun memeluknya dari belakang. Kakinya diapit oleh kaki Daehyun. Hembusan nafas Daehyun membuatnya makin nyaman dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada namjachingunya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu,

_If you meet someone new. They'll probably be better for you_  
_So I'll send you away, and wish you well._  
_If I meet someone new, they won't be the same as you _  
_So in my heart, you'll always be forever._

(lirik lagu FT-ISLAND – bcause i didn't know how to love)

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bernyanyi?"

Baekhyun terkejut karena Daehyun memotongnya bernyanyi.

"wae? Kau tidak suka lagu ini? Ini sangat populer di radio"

Daehyun mengusap wajahnya, Baekhyun masih menanti jawaban kenapa Daehyun agak sensitif hari ini.

"apa kau...masih ingin tetap diam tentang kejadian semalam?"

Deru ombak yang menghantam karang terdengar seperti lulaby ditengah suasana senja ini. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi berdetak dengan cepat. Mungkin saatnya dia mengatakan semua pada Daehyun.

"eum.. aku takut kau akan membenciku..."

Baekhyun kembali menelan kata-kata yang ia siapkan. Tidak, dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan ini.

"katakan saja, biar nanti akan kuputuskan untuk membencimu atau tidak" Daehyun mencengkram bahu Baekhyun.

"ah appo Dae~"

Daehyun refleks melepaskan tangannya, dia tidak sadar melakukan hal kasar itu. Pikirannya sungguh kacau sejak tadi. Apalagi saat Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu tadi. Mungkin hanya Daehyun yang masih mengingat benar lagu ini karena Chanyeol pernah menyanyikannya saat prom night sekolah. Daehyun tau dia seolah seperti ketakutan dengan apapun yang menghubungkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol masa lalu.

"mian..." dia menundukkan wajahnya, ingin sekali menangis tapi air matanya sudah lama mengering.

"gwenchana... Dae~ gwenchana..." Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menatap dari samping wajah Daehyun.

"baiklah, katakan saja Baek, aku siap mendengarkannya"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dahulu

"aku dan Chanyeol kembali berteman"

Hening

Daehyun kemudian tersenyum, tangannya ia letakkan di puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak surai hitamnya.

"dia... tidak bermaksud menyakitiku, ini semua karena dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemuiku" lanjutnya.

"arraseo...kau anak baik" Daehyun mengangguk paham supaya Baekhyun tidak perlu kesusahan mencari alasan kenapa dia menerima Chanyeol kembali sebagai teman.

"aku menyayangimu Dae~" Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"aku lebih menyayangimu" bisik Daehyun lembut.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bertemu. Bersama-sama pulang ke Seoul dan kebetulan memiliki nomer kursi yang berdekatan. Chanyeol sempat bingung ketika Daehyun datang bersama Baekhyun. dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Daehyun bersama Baekhyun di jeju.

"oh Annyeonghaseyo Daehyun-ssi" Chanyeol buru-buru membungkuk sopan setelah sekian lama dia tidak bertemu Daehyun.

"wae? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing hyung-nim?" canda Daehyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk mendengar Daehyun memanggilnya hyung-nim. Dulu dia yang memberikan ide pada teman dekat Baekhyun ini untuk memanggilya seperti itu karena Daehyun sempat minta diajarkan bermain drum saat dia dan Baekhyun dekat.

"benarkah itu nomor kursimu? Kita bertiga duduk bersebelahan dong! Hahaha" entah kenapa tawa Baekhyun terlihat lepas dan dia menemukan kenyataan ini sangat lucu.

"ehehe entahlah, aku memesan dengan acak Baek. Oh tidak kita harus cepat" Chanyeol berjalan didepan Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Di dalam pesawat sebelum lepas landas, Chanyeol sudah menemukan tempat kursi mereka bertiga. Sebelah jendela adalah Chanyeol lalu Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"ah jadi aku paling pinggir?" Baekhyun menggerutu karena dia mudah sekali terbangun jika ada pramugari lewat disampingnya.

"siapa bilang? Kau tengah Baek" Daehyun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga duduk.

"gumawo Damchu~" seru Baekhyun imut. Daehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mood Baekhyun pagi ini sedang sangat baik.

"apa tadi? Damchu? Astaga itu panggilan yang sangat imut" Chanyeol menambahi dengan guyonan. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Daehyun hanya membiarkan kelakuan kekanakan Baekhyun hari ini.

Daehyun bukan type orang yang sangat monoton saat di dalam pesawat seperti hanya mendengarkan mp3 saja. Tapi kali ini dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan earphone dan mendengarkan lagu yang ada di iphone Baekhyun. dia tidak membawa iphone miliknya yang ternyata tertinggal di kantor. Lagu kesukaan Baekhyun tidak jauh dari pop dan jazz. Daehyun tidak masalah dengan selera Baekhyun, selama itu tidak mengiritasi telinganya.

Selain alasan itu, karena Baekhyun sangat asyik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan mereka kembali ke kepribdian yang dulu. chanyeol seorang happy virus yang akan menularkan aura positifnya dengan menanggapi lelucon orang lain dengan sangat bagus. Baekhyun terlebih seperti menemukan partner bercerita hal lucu selama dia bekerja menjadi jurnalis. Daehyun sudah pernah mendengar semua cerita itu dan ikut tertawa dengan Baekhyun, tapi reaksi Chanyeol terlihat sangat alami dan membuat Baekhyun bercerita dengan berbagai macam gaya.

Itulah kenapa Daehyun selalu kalah oleh Chanyeol.

"sst~ Daehyun-ah"

Daehyun yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. Dia menoleh.

"bagaimana ini?" bisiknya perlahan, wajahnya nampak bingung.

Daehyun terpaku.

Apa ini yang membuat Chanyeol kebingungan?

Baekhyun dengan wajah malaikatnya tertidur di pundak Chanyeol sebagai sandaran.

Mendadak udara di sekitar Daehyun berkurang. Dadanya sangat sesak.

"aku harus ke toilet, aku tidak tahan Dae, kalau tidak aku bisa kencing di celana"

Persetan dengan Chanyeol, kenapa Daehyun harus terlihat bahwa dia seolah orang ketiga. Seharusnya posisi itu sudah berpindah ke Chanyeol sejak dulu.

"wae? Pindahkan saja kepalanya. Dia memiliki otak kosong, tidak akan berat" Daehyun menyindir. Dia menyindir Baekhyun. seharusnya malaikat polos ini segera sadar dimana seharusnya dia harus bersandar.

"ya... pelankan suaramu, aku tau kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya, tapi kurasa kata-kata itu sedikit kasar"

Masa bodoh Park sialan! Batin Daehyun menjerit.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan menggeser kepala Baekhyun dan setelah Baekhyun terlihat nyaman dia pamit untuk ke toilet.

"kenapa kau dingin padaku eum?"

Daehyun tau Baekhyun sudah bangun saat Chanyeol bicara dengannya tadi. Dia hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus.

Baekhyun menarik lengan Daehyun supaya namja tan itu mendekat. Namun Daehyun tidak mengindahkannya. Dia bersikeras tidak menatap Baekhyun.

"aku tau kau bosan karena aku hanya mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, tapi kali ini aku ingin kau melihatku, tatap aku Dae~"

Daehyun tidak mengerti kenapa pemahaman Baekhyun tentang perasaannya melenceng jauh. Baekhyun selalu salah mengartikan semua tindakannya sejak mereka bersama. Mustahil memang jika Baekhyun harus tau, tapi Daehyun sudah terlalu kaku dengan apa yang ia yakini.

"tatap aku atau aku akan menciummu"

Daehyun tersenyum mengejek. Baekhyun tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu di depan umum, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal sejauh itu. Hanya pasangan gay remaja yang gemar mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka.

Daehyun melihat ada pramugari yang membawa troli makanan menuju kearahnya.

"ah aku lapar"

Daehyun mengambil dompetnya disaku celana sehingga dia harus menghadap samping bertemu dengan wajah namja mungil yang mendekat dengan cepat. Bibir mereka bertemu pertama kali lalu jemari indah itu merambat ke surai hitam Daehyun menuju tengkuk pemuda itu dan makin menekankan bibir mereka. Daehyun sudah siap akan mendorong Baekhyun namun ciuman Baekhyun sangat menuntutnya. Gerakan lambatnya untuk mengecap bibir tebal Daehyun bagian atas dan bawah bergantian.

Daehyun bisa gila jika Baekhyun tidak berhenti.

"eunghh" Baekhyun mendesah terlalu sexy.

Daehyun tidak sekuat itu menahan nafsunya.

Tapi ini tempat umum.

Astaga Daehyun berharap ada seseorang yang menyela kegiatan Baekhyun yang melahap rakus bibirnya. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat Daehyun sedikit bernafas lega.

"balas aku bodoh" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Mata sayu, bibir plum memerah dan lelehan saliva di bibir Baekhyun membuat Daehyun menelan ludahnya kesusahan. Bagian bawahnya mengeras sempurna. Untung saja dia memakai kain sejak duduk, tapi tetap saja ada gundukan aneh dari kain itu.

"ti-tidak B-Baek.. Ja-Jangan disinih..." Daehyun tergagap bukan main.

"wae~?" Baekhyun mengeluh dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Daehyun hanya mendorong Baekhyun dan dia berlari ke toilet dengan cepat. Memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh.

Jantungnya bahkan menggila karena Baekhyun.

Daehyun mungkin sedikit lega karena sejak mereka kembali dari Jeju banyak memori indah yang ia buat bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang hadir lagi dihidup Baekhyun, namun Daehyun mengakui kalau mereka hanya sebatas teman. Hubungan Chanyeol dengan keluarga Baekhyun juga mulai dibangun kembali. Bahkan Daehyun ikut membantu Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian lalu. Awalnya semua keluarga terlihat sudah memaafkan karena Baekhyun akhirnya bisa terlihat baik-baik saja bersama orang yang membuatnya tersakiti. Namun hanya Daehyun yang menyadari ketidaksukaan tuan Byun. Hingga dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tuan Byun di ruang kerjanya.

"emm, maaf ahjussi ruang kerjaku sedikit berantakan"

Daehyun membawakan 2 gelas karton kopi kesukaan tuan Byun dan dirinya.

Ayah Baekhyun menurut Daehyun sama sekali tidak mirip Baekhyun. baekhyun cenderung mirip Ibunya, dan Baekbom hyung sangat mirip dengan Ayah Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun tampan dan memiliki aura yang sangat membuat orang lain segan. Tapi beliau tidak pernah bersikap dingin pada seseorang, beliau sangat ramah seperti Baekhyun.

"aigoo, kufikir jam segini kau sedang istirahat Dae, jadi aku mampir sebentar"

"aku sedang mengerjakan proyek besar ahjussi, jadi istirahatku hanya di ruangan ini saja hehehe"

"jangan terlalu gila dengan pekerjaan Dae, perlahan kau akan kehilangan masa mudamu"

"hahaha tidak juga, bukankah game dimainkan saat kita muda?"

Ayah Baekhyun kemudian tertawa lebar. Itu artinya dia kalah debat dengan Daehyun.

"kenapa kau datang bersama pemuda Park kemarin? Apa kalian sangat dekat?"

"apa maksud anda? Kami berteman ahjussi, bukan dekat arti lainnya"

"hmm begitu..."

Daehyun ikut terdiam juga. Dia sebenarnya tidak enak hati melihat bagaimana reaksi tuan Byun melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka dan disebelahnya ada Daehyun yang belum mengatakan apapun pada mereka.

"sejak awal aku sangat menyukai persahabatan Baekhyun denganmu, kau sangat pengertian sedangkan Baekhyun sangat ingin dimengerti, sampai aku bingung emosi Baek seperti anak perempuan, astaga mentang-mentang wajahnya cantik begitu"

Daehyun tertawa kecil dan menatap tuan Baekhyun dengan antusias. Dia suka pembicaraan tentang Baekhyun langsung dari Ayah Baek.

"Aku selalu kagum padamu, seburuk apapun mood Baekhyun saat meninggalkan rumah, lalu dia kembali dengan senyuman malaikatnya dan memelukku. Aku tersentuh, hingga saat pertunangan itu terjadi, aku seperti Ayah yang tidak berguna, caraku mengungkapkan perasaan pada Baekhyun tidak semudah nyonya Byun, meski dari luar aku sangat mudah bicara. Dia menangis karena terluka, hatiku hancur... aku tidak ingin itu terjadi kembali, aku tidak mau dia menikah suatu hari nanti"

Tuan Byun berhenti bercerita. Beliau menangis pelan. Daehyun hanya bisa mengambil nafas dalam karena dia juga pedih mengingat hari itu.

"aku tidak begitu membenci pemuda Park itu, aku bahkan merekrutnya ke perusahaanku karena memang memiliki potensi besar untuk perusahaan"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol memang dasarnya sangat profesional.

"apa kau kecewa karena aku hanya memuji pemuda tinggi itu?"

"tidak ahjussi, Chanyeol memang seperti itu adanya, mungkin aku hanya sedikit iri"

"kau iri? Kenapa? Kau pemilik Baekhyun sekarang"

Daehyun hampir tersedak kopinya saat tuan Byun mengatakan kalimat paling akhir. Rasanya menjadi pemilik Baekhyun agak keterlaluan karena mereka bukan pasangan suami-istri.

"aku tidak akan memberikan Baekhyun pada siapapun kecuali kau"

Wajah Daehyun memerah hebat. Tidak menyangka tuan Byun mengatakan hal sefrontal itu. Daehyun hanya tertawa caanggung menanggapi ucapan tuan Byun.

Lalu lintas di jalanan Seoul lumayan sepi. Hari sudah cukup malam dan aktivitas orang-orang mulai berkurang. Namun seorang pengendara audi hitam memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak menyiakan jalan Seoul yang sepi malam itu.

"kumohon tunggu sebentar Baek, tunggu sebentar lagi" Daehyun merapalkan kalimat itu sedangkan dia terus fokus ke jalanan. Bagaimanapun juga tujuannya adalah sampai di apartemen Baekhyun secepatnya.

Daehyun panik luar biasa ketika menerima panggilan dari Baekbom hyung 15 menit yang lalu. Dia bilang Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar. Sudah lama sejak kesembuhan Baekhyun gejala seperti itu tidak pernah timbul lagi. Daehyun jadi teringat perkataan psikiater padanya.

"ini bukan kesembuhan mutlak, depresi Baekhyun sulit di prediksi, dia mungkin saja bisa mengalami depresi yang lebih berat jika dihadapkan dengan peristiwa yang sama seperti hari pertunangannya, karena hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan Baekhyun maka saranku tetaplah disisinya dan buat dia bahagia dengan memori baru"

Daehyun mana mungkin bisa tenang saat menyetir jika perkataan psikiater itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Daehyun berjanji akan selalu disisi Baekhyun

Decitan ban mobil audi terdengar memekik. Daehyun keluar dari audi dan menutup pintu keras. Dia berlari ke arah lift. Lift terlalu lama terbuka. Daehyun memutar ke tangga darurat dan segera menuju lantai 7. Nafasnya hampir putus namun dia tidak peduli, tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dan pakaiannya sudah acak-acakan.

Daehyun menemukan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. nafasnya masih tersendat. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia memutar kenop pintu.

Ruangan sangat gelap. Daehyun makin khawatir.

"HYUNG! DIMANA KAU?"

Baekbom hyung harusnya ada di apartemen dan menunggunya sampai. Daehyun mencoba mencari saklar lampu yang sudah ia hapal letaknya.

Trekk!

"TADAAAAAAAA!"

"HAPPY UNIVERSARY~~~ DAEBAEK!"

Mata Daehyun menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan itu. Dia bisa melihat seluruh keluarga Baekhyun, teman Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga disana dan namja mungil yang sedang tersenyum malaikat dihadapannya.

"surprise~" ucap Baekhyun genit dan mencium pipi Daehyun.

Daehyun benar-benar melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sehat dan ceria. Tubuhnya seperti terjun bebas ke jurang. Lututnya melemas dan seketika dia terjatuh berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

"Daehyun tidak bisa berkata-kata tuh" canda teman-teman Baekhyun.

"kau kenapa Dae? Maaf Baekbom hyung harus membohongimu, hehehe tenang saja aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, kau tahu kan aku paling pintar melupakan kenangan burukku?"

Baekhyun jongkok dihadapan Daehyun. Mereka saling menatap dan menyelami mata masing-masing. Kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Kotak beludru yang familiar dan setelah ia membukanya muncul 2 cincin perak indah.

"Jung Daehyun... would you marry me?"

Kali ini jantung Daehyun berpacu sangat cepat. Dia mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Baekhyun. tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Sebuah lamaran... untuk menikahinya.

Dia menatap wajah namja mungilnya. Wajah porselen itu bersemu merah, bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit karena gugup, dia sama deg-degannya dengan Daehyun.

"apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Aku berlari dari kantor dan dijalanan aku memacu mobil sangat cepat, mungkin saja aku bisa kecelakaan Baek... kukira kau sedang sakit makanya kukorbankan jiwaku untuk menemuimu..."

Seluruh orang yang di ruangan terdiam karena Daehyun mengatakannya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Daehyun tidak pernah menangis dihadapan orang lain. Seketika mata Baekhyun memerah.

"mianhae... ini semua ideku, mianhae aku memang tidak berguna dan bodoh.. maafkan aku... hiks..." Baekhyun menangis hebat. Daehyun menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"kau belajar suatu hal kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Daehyun tersenyum. Dia sudah bersyukur karena Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Baekhyun masih sedikit terisak. Dia menarik ujung kemeja Daehyun.

"lalu ini bagaimana? Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" bibirnya di poutkan karena masih menunggu jawaban Daehyun begitu pula orang-orang yang berkumpul. Daehyun menatap mereka satu persatu dan kemudian mata Baekhyun.

"aku akan selamanya bersamamu Baek, walau bukan menjadi pendampingmu pun aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Baekhyun langsung menimpa tubuh Daehyun hingga mereka berbaring di lantai. Baekhyun menangis bahagia sambil memeluk Daehyun erat. Namja tan itu juga membalas pelukannya, tersenyum manis pada orang-orang yang datang.

Akhirnya ini menjadi happy ending...

Forever With You...

Jung Daehyun...

END

sorry kalo gaje :D udah mentok banget masalahnya hehehe

akhirnya ini kelar juga ^^ yeyyy

maaf ya kemarin saya sakit jadi ga bisa nulis T_T

ini udah sembuh kok gpp berkat suplemen BAP wkwkwk

oh iya HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZELOOOO!

dan jangan lupa review yaa, aku seneng banget baca review kalian, abis lucu2 dan bikin ngakak ^^


End file.
